The present invention is directed to a bootjack stand and more specifically to a bootjack stand having at least one bootjack disposed on an enlarged support plate for removing boots from the left foot and right foot and a pair of support posts on opposite sides of the bootjack for maintaining balance during boot removal.
Ordinarily, a single bootjack is provided for the removal of boots from the left foot and the right foot in a sequential manner. Such a bootjack is further secured directly to the floor or ground or must be held down with one foot while the boot is being removed from the other foot.
Applicants' prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,346 granted Oct. 7, 1980, is directed to a compact foldable bootjack with a positive locking device. The bootjack as disclosed in this patent does not have any positive means for securing the bootjack to the floor and therefore, it is necessary for the person removing a boot to place the other foot on the inclined surface of the bootjack to hold the bootjack in place while a boot is being removed from the other foot. Thus, with both feet disposed substantially in fore and aft alignment, it is difficult for a person to maintain their balance during boot removal.
It is also known in the art to provide means for supporting a pair of boots on a platform in a manner which will assist a person in inserting and removing their feet from the boots. It is also known to secure a pair of brackets on a platform having horizontally disposed heel gripping means of the type suitable for low-rise shoes. With this type of bracket, a person would stand on the platform and back their shoe into the device which would then hold the shoe down while the person lifted their foot from the shoe.